Reflejos
by AsmodeusXander
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. (by honestlybroken) "No tiene sentido llamarnos feos, porque en realidad no nos vemos a nosotros mismos". Cloud/Leon


_Notas de la traductora: No sé qué decir. Hace muchísimo que no publico nada. Esta historia, la cual no es mía, sino una traducción, será mi primer publicación en esta cuenta. Este fic pertenece a la autora honestlybroken, quien es un amor (;u;) y me permitió traducir su trabajo y después publicarlo. A mi me encantó, y deseaba poder ofrecerlo al fandom en español, que es tristemente algo reducido. Es difícil encontrar algo tan bonito como esto. No termino de decirle gracias a esa preciosa mujer, en serio w Por favor, gocen de esto! _

_Ahora, otra cosita: mi inglés no es perfecto, pero estuve esforzándome para traducirlo. No tengo beta porque está ausente, me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba. Todo era amor hasta que la horda de exámenes finales apareció(?). En fin, la leí varias veces, pero en ocasiones aun así hay detalles que escapan a mis ojos, así que si encuentran por allí un dedazo, o un error gramátical y/o ortográfico, agradecería que avisaran. _

**Nota de la autora: Mi hermana me envió ésta linda frase y la sentí como para escribir algo agradable y rápido. Está sin editar y es más bien improvisado* así que no la juzguen severamente. **

_*(Creo que es lo que quería dar a entender :D)_

* * *

"No tiene sentido decir que somos feos, porque nosotros realmente no nos vemos. No nos vemos a nosotros mismos durmiendo en la cama, acurrucados y en silencio, con el pecho alzándose y cayendo a su propio ritmo. No nos vemos a nosotros mismos leyendo un libro, con los ojos revoloteando y brillando. Tú no te ves a ti mismo observando a alguien que amas y resguardas en tu corazón. No hay un espejo en tu camino cuando tú estás riendo y sonriendo y la felicidad se filtra de ti. Podrías saber exactamente cuan hermoso y brillante eres si te vieras en los momentos en los que tú eres realmente tú mismo."

Feo. La primera palabra que viene a la mente a León siempre que su mirada captura su propio reflejo es "feo". Alzando una mano, León limpió la capa de vapor del espejo y así pudo ver más de cerca a su imagen. Solo había salido de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, cuando él echó un vistazo a su reflejo.

Observó en el espejo cómo las gotitas de agua corrían hacia abajo por su cicatrizado pecho. Cada respiro causaba que sus músculos se flexionaran, destacando su nervuda naturaleza. Su torso y brazos estaban cubiertos por líneas irregulares de tejido cicatrizado, tornadas en blanco con el paso del tiempo. Eran recordatorios de las guerras que peleó y de las vidas que se perdieron. Cada línea contando una historia diferente como si trenzaran su cuerpo hasta abajo. Algunas destacaban por sí mismas, otras en apretados racimos que hablaban de heridas profundas. Feo.

Fríos ojos grises trazaron su camino hacia arriba por su cuerpo hasta que pudo enfocarse en el gris metálico mirándolo de vuelta. Sus ojos eran aburridos, sin vida. Él solo había visto odio reflejado de regreso en ellos. Cuando el odio coloreó sus ojos, ellos se hicieron fríos y duros, destellando como afiladas dagas. Feo.

Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro completo para estudiarlo. Su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida habiendo sido rota varias veces en muchas batallas. Su ceja estaba surcada en su siempre presente fruncimiento. Su barbilla era muy ancha, su frente muy grande. Su cabello era de un monótono café cayendo revoltoso y enredado. Feo.

Entonces estaba la cicatriz. La cicatriz que rivalizaba contra cualquier otra de las que estaban grabadas en su cuerpo. La cicatriz que dividía su rostro a la mitad, que corría a lo largo de su nariz entre sus ojos. La cicatriz que era la primera cosa que la gente notaba de él, y la última que él quería que se mencionara. Era amplia y profunda. Y no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel fatídico día, siempre se destacaría cruda y rosada sobre su pálido rostro. Feo.

León llevó una mano a su rostro, trazando su cicatriz. Sus dedos eran duros y callosos por los años gastados en entrenamiento con la espada y los días empleados en la restauración de varios lugares. Palpaba piel engrosada en los bordes crudos de su cicatriz mientras seguía el rastro con sus dedos hacia abajo de la carne arrugada. ¿Qué vio Cloud en él?

Cloud era la belleza personificada. Sus centelleantes ojos eran siempre brillantes e hipnotizantes. Ellos conservaban la calidez en los días fríos, y llevaban una ligera briza a los días calurosos. Cualquiera podría caer enamorado con esos ojos. Su rostro era perfecto, inmaculado. No había cicatrices ni una nariz torcida. Su mentón era perfecto. Su frente, perfecta. Y su cabello. Dioses, su cabello. Sus rubios mechones podían tornarse dorados en el sol y eran muy suaves. León amaba enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Cloud. Entonces estaba el casi perfecto cuerpo de Cloud. Sus músculos eran suaves curvas exponiendo nada de los tendones fibrosos que León mostraba. Las cicatrices que cubrían a Cloud eran ligeras, casi invisibles como si se decoloraran en su piel cremosa. Él era perfecto.

Todo sobre Cloud era suave, mientras León era todo áspero y de bordes duros. Los labios que besaban el torso de León en su camino en descenso eran sedosos y lisos. Los labios de León eran resecos y agrietados. Las manos que sostenían a León, que gentilmente acariciaban su desgastado cuerpo, eran tersas y delicadas. Las de León siempre serían ásperas y callosas. ¿Por qué Cloud le permitía tocarlo con esas ásperas manos?

A través del espejo, León se dio cuenta de que el citado rubio lo miraba. Cloud estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, contemplando cómo León escudriñaba su propio reflejo. Observó cómo el ceño fruncido de León se transformaba en el mismo gesto que cuando trazaba su cicatriz con sus ásperos dedos. Podía decir lo que el moreno estaba pensando. Era la misma cosa que siempre pensaba cuando se le dejaba solo con su reflejo.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí?" Cuestionó León, arrojando una rápida mirada sobre su hombro antes de voltearse de nuevo parar ver al espejo.

Cloud caminó hacia adelante hasta que pudo envolver el torso de León con sus brazos, llevando su pecho a ras de la espalda ajena. "Todo", murmuró al oído de León, antes de colocar un gentil beso en su cuello.

El fantasma de una sonrisa tiró de los labios de León mientras se permitía fundirse en el abrazo de Cloud. Llevó sus manos a acariciar los brazos desnudos de Cloud, pero cuando sus lijosos dedos tocaron la suave piel, él los dejó caer de nuevo con una mueca de dolor. Cloud atrapó una mano, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

"Eres hermoso, León. Sé que no lo ves, pero yo sí lo hago." Cloud descansó su mentón sobre el hombro de León, tratando de encontrar los ojos grises de éste en el espejo.

León bajó la cabeza, dejando caer húmedos mechones de cabello sobre sus ojos, ayudando a ocultar el débil rubor coloreando sus pómulos. "No, no lo soy." Masculló. "Soy nada… Quiero decir, mírame. Mira esta cicatriz." León hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar la mirada de Cloud en el espejo.

"Te estoy mirando, estoy viendo al real tú. El que no puedes ver. Como mientras estás dormido, cuando estás acurrucado en tu sitio, sin preocuparte por nada durante un breve momento" La mano libre de Cloud fue y cepillo gentilmente el cabello del rostro de León, sus dedos persistentemente a propósito sobre la cicatriz. "No puedes verte a ti mismo leyendo, y mordiendo tu labio inferior en concentración, o la cariño en tus ojos cuando Yuffie hace algo que es como… Yuffie. Tú nunca estás mirando al espejo cuando estás riendo o sonriendo, no puedes ver cuán brillante y hermoso eso te hace…"

Cloud cuidadosamente apartó sus brazos, girando alrededor de León para que su espalda fuera presionada contra el mostrador. Él ajustó su agarre en la mano de León pero nunca rompió el contacto. Su otra mano fue llevada de nuevo al rostro de León, trazando suavemente sus facciones con los dedos. Ellos amablemente recorrieron su camino a lo largo de la frente ajena, descendiendo por su cicatriz y cruzando por sus labios resecos. Durante todo el tiempo, los ojos azules de Cloud nunca quebraron la conexión con los grises de León.

"Tú no te ves de la manera en la que observas a quien amas. De la manera en que me ves a mí." Cloud se inclinó hacia delante, capturando un fugaz beso de los labios de León. "Pero yo lo hago. Y eres hermoso".

* * *

_Notas finales: Como dije, quizá falle en algunas expresiones. Espero no haber cometido pecados gramaticales :V _

_Espero les pareciera igual de lindo que a mi. Y una vez más, agradezco a la autora, honestlybroken, por permitirme publicar su fanfic. _


End file.
